


White Rose Week 2020 Day 1: Love at first sight/blue eye w-tears/mirror

by ConfidentEntree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), canon cast cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentEntree/pseuds/ConfidentEntree
Summary: Ruby decides to undertake a certain task, it goes well-or-an overly complicated proposal
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	White Rose Week 2020 Day 1: Love at first sight/blue eye w-tears/mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Happy WRW!
> 
> I made a silly decision to incorporate every prompt on every day and ended up unsure if I was going to be able to participate ahahaha.   
> Well, I can't say for certain if I'll get any more finished for the week, but I had this one that I think is pretty dang nice - so I wanted to share what I could.

_I remember the first time I saw her face; over her shoulder in the dance studio mirror as she stretched. Instantly I was stuck – lost in the angelic image of the dance before me. I slowed down and I guess she noticed too because the next thing I knew she’d looked up and if I’d thought that girl had me pinned before, well, those fathomless, blue, burning eyes certainly did it now. Then I ran into the door._

_Maybe it was just the way I banged my head both ways, maybe it was the crinkles that just barely showed up at the corners of her eyes, or maybe it was the way she didn’t stop stretching the whole time, but I knew then – it was love at first sight._

“What are you doing, Ruby? I’ve been calling you for ten minutes.” Weiss's voice startles Ruby from around the ‘office’ door causing her to flail about, scattering loose paper and writing implements all over the room.

“Wha!? Oh, uh! I’m, um – helping… Jaune! Yes, Jaune needed help figuring something for Pyrrha so I was just um, doing that.” Ruby lies, ever so smoothly.

“Is that so?” Weiss lifts a single eyebrow – perhaps Ruby’s lie was not so smooth after all.

“Of course, I was there when he asked – now why don’t you go entertain Blakey, my Weissicle, and I’ll help Roobadoo here clean up.” Yang steps in, casually guiding Weiss back out and toward the kitchen and Ruby has never been more grateful for ‘family dinner night’ than right now. “What are you doing?! Why would you start it now, just before dinner!” Yang whisper yells at Ruby and maybe, just maybe, her gratitude flags – a little.

“I didn’t think it’d be that hard, Yang!” Ruby protests, beginning to gather together the paper-mess.

“Didn’t think it’d be that hard to write your entire life’s story??”

“No! Yes. I don’t know! Shut up and help me before she comes back!”

“You are a mess, little sis.” Yang says with a laugh as she bends down to assist.

“What like you were any better? You were a wreck for weeks thinking she’d say no – made her think you were –” Ruby’s cut off as Yang tackles her, hand over her mouth. Ruby frowns, it’s not like Yang’s pre-proposal debacle is a secret so is a tackle really necessary?

“Context, Ruby! Your girlfriend is a genius!” Yang whispers harshly again and Ruby can hear Blake attempting to stifle a laugh in her voice as it comes closer up the hall.

“What’s got you laughing, Blake?” Weiss asks over her shoulder as she once again comes into Ruby’s view.

“Only that these two never stop being nerds about us.” Blake responds, being truthful, but vague. As Weiss turns to look she sees Ruby still pinned with Yang’s mechanical hand over her mouth. With a fond roll of the eye, and a frustrated sigh Weiss begins to scold the siblings.

“You guys! Dinner’s getting cold. Up now – c’mon. Up!” She crosses her arms and stamps a foot to make sure she’s **heard** – a habit she never quite grew out of. Luckily she is, and no one needs to be asked a third time. Ruby spares her work one last glance before being pulled away.

* * *

_I remember how relentlessly I pursued you in the most obtuse ways I could. The way you would smile that little smile whenever you found one of my gifts, but then complained to everyone you could that you wished your ‘secret’ admirer would stop being so secret about it. I didn’t think you knew until that first day I saw you hanging out by the track once you were finished with your practice. That day I swear, I didn’t know if you’d come for me and if you had if you’d come to tell me to quit or what – but just knowing you were watching me run gave me some kinda feeling. I broke my personal 400m record that day. I don’t think I ever told you that._

_Maybe it was runner’s high, maybe it was mild heat stroke, or maybe it was the way you watched every inch of me move every inch of that 400 meters but I was more certain than ever before – I was in love._

_I remember our first date. Not long after you came to see me at track and we had our first actual conversation I found the guts to actually ask you out and you agreed. I wasn’t sure at first that I’d be able to find something that would suit both of us – but then I thought of the arcade. It’s such a trope that rich, fancy girls don’t do plebian entertainment – like arcades – I just wanted to be your west side kid and show you something I knew you’d love if you gave it a chance. Poor me though, Eternal Dance Revolution was already your jam and holy shit was it. I was outmatched and so outclassed._

_Maybe it was the endorphin rush, maybe it was the sugar rush, maybe it was watching you laugh and smile in those flashing lights knowing that you weren’t thinking about the audience you were gathering, to you it was just us. I knew it then – it was a forever kind of love._

_I remember when we started dating, dating – I remember our first night under the stars. I remember teaching you how to swim in wild water, I remember when we went camping, I remember our first everything – I cherish it all._

_I remember when we moved in together. I remember having to go through each other’s stuff deciding what was keep-able, what was donate-able, and what wasn’t. I remember you being really mad about your closet and yes, I will admit here and **nowhere** else, I really did need to let a few of those projects go. I remember enlisting our army of friends to help us box and carry it all – well, once we found a place that met our very, very high standards (two rooms with walls and ceiling intact, probably mostly functional plumbing and fixtures. Apparently a lot to ask for before graduation!)_

_Maybe it was just the exhaustion making me soft, maybe it was the pizza and beer or maybe it was the way those weird fluorescent light bulbs made your eyes practically glow but I knew right then, right there on that stupid, ugly, old, checkered, linoleum floor – home would always be where you are and it would always feel right, and warm._

_I remember the day I made up my mind about several things. Maybe you don’t, there was a lot going on. Your mom had called, your dad had just been sentenced and put away, Whitley was moving out to a friend’s house and she was just letting you know she was selling the estate and moving to Vacuo – wondered if you wanted anything. There were only two things you asked for, the portrait of your grandfather and that your old butler Klein be taken care of, financially at least, for the rest of his life. At that point you could have asked your mom for pieces of the shattered moon and I think she would have spent the entire fortune on getting them for you – but you didn’t. You measured value by love and care._

_Maybe it was the way you let me hold you without even a playful complaint, maybe it was the way you opened up to me with stories about Klein and your grandpa – stories no one else knows, maybe it was the way we totally could have used the money but you were so utterly resolute and you never wavered for a moment. It was then that I knew I wanted to marry you, Weiss Schnee._

_So, tell me – wanna make this another day to remember and say yes?_

It had taken Ruby weeks of impatiently writing her thoughts down when she could sneak time away from Weiss – but it was so worth it. She’d left the long letter out where she knew Weiss would find it in the morning after her shower – just right where she’d sit down to get ready – so Ruby had a perfect view of her shifting expression as she read. Ruby smiled as she watched Weiss smile and laugh, crying some apparently happy tears throughout until she got to the last page. At the last page her smile steadily sank as did her eyebrows and Ruby’s mouth suddenly got very dry. If Blake and Yang had steered her wrong in this, they’d be the ones mopping up her cookie-soaked carcass so she really hoped –

Ruby’s inner panic jerked to a stop before it could really get going as Weiss's tear-filled, deep, blue eyes started shifting between the letter and Ruby in the mirror. Lost for a second, Ruby almost started laughing when she realized Weiss was giving her a cue. As she pulled out a velvet box from her pajamas and slid down off the end of the bed and onto one knee she cleared her throat.

“There are many reasons why I love you, Weiss Schnee, so will you – hrk!”

“Yes! Yes, you idiot, yes!” Weiss, impatient herself, cut Ruby’s proposal off with a flying, tackle-hug, from her seat. Smiling broadly Ruby scooped Weiss up, and sat back, sitting Weiss in her lap. Accepting all of Weiss's enthusiastically proffered kisses while slipping on the engagement ring, Ruby thought about the things she left out of the letter – to slip into her vows later on. Scenes played in the background of her mind; how cute Weiss is when she plays with little animals while she thinks no one’s watching, the way that Weiss knows Ruby is always watching her in mirrored surfaces but acts like she doesn’t. Most especially the way – for Ruby at least – it’s love at first sight every day all over again, every time she wakes up next to her wife… well, soon-to-be wife, Weiss Rose-Schnee.


End file.
